


Quiet Night

by Accal1a



Category: The Archer - Abigail Roux
Genre: Boys In Love, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Gray and Thiago think on their relationship.
Relationships: Thiago Acosta/Gray Kincaid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Quiet Night

**Author's Note:**

> I have loved this book for many, many years, and I am so surprised it's taken me this long to write for it. Here we go, my favourite pairing.

"I suppose you have to go?" Thiago said quietly, running his hand through Gray's hair as the other man rested his head on his shoulder.

They were tangled together, sweat cooling on their skin after a fraught and desperate period of lovemaking. It was always like this when they hadn't seen each other for a while. It was part relief that the other man was alive and part lust. Only lust. It definitely was not love.

Definitely not that.

After they had been apart, it was harsh breaths, desperate kisses, deep thrusts. It was nail marks on their backs and bruises sucked into their skin. It was harsh slaps, and fighting for dominance. Sometimes, it was kink and submission. It was everything and it was nothing, an indefinable relationship that had never been called such.

It was, in short, a perfect thing for two men who lived each day like it might be their last. Having ties could be their downfall in their line of work, the wrong thought at the wrong time could be the difference between life and death…

…and yet.

"You know I do, Thi." Gray said, turning his head from where it had been resting, and placing a chaste kiss to the man's shoulder before propping his head on his hand so he could look down at the older man.

"I know." Thiago said quietly. "I just…"

Gray's stomach flipped, and it was only through a great effort of will that he kept his pulse under control. ORG training had to be good for something, and this was it…not that he had ever expected this to be what he used it for.

"I have to." Gray insisted. "You want to explain to the higher ups why I didn't turn up at the assigned place? Want to explain why you missed _your_ next mission?"

Thiago snorted, smiling softly. That definitely wasn't a conversation he wanted to have with Sinclair _or_ McTiernan. After a pause, a stern talking to himself, and a deep breath, he opened his mouth again to speak. "You know that I…"

"Don't say it." Gray said quietly.

Thiago raised an eyebrow at him. "You don't know what I was going to say."

Gray looked into Thiago's eyes for long seconds before he answered. "Yes, I do."

It felt like a monumental step in the right direction, but also like flinging himself off a cliff at the same time. Thiago just nodded dumbly, and when Gray slipped out of bed an hour later, an hour in which they didn't talk at all, just held each other, he found that it was more difficult than usual.

This had started off as a casual way to blow of steam and had grown into something so much more than that. They both knew it, they both felt it, but they were both tied to something far bigger than one person.

ORG came first, and it always would.

That didn't stop the men from dreaming that one day things would be different, one day they could start a lazy morning like they had and stay in bed, wrapped around each other, and only move on _their_ timetable not someone else's.

One day, a quiet night would turn into a quiet morning would turn into a quiet life.

It just had to.

**Author's Note:**

> Fancy joining a multi-fandom Discord server where you can ~~squee with~~ chat with like minded people? Have I got the place for you!
> 
> Come and join **The Fandom Playhouse**. You don't have to be mad to [join](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD), but it does help...


End file.
